


Celebration

by MattMel



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattMel/pseuds/MattMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has something to celebrate, he does so with style and with his boy toy of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old story from 2006 (Livejournal)
> 
> Written as a personal challenge from Evionn. 5 random words (wine, 1001, flower pot, lipstick and noctilucent color) at least 500 words and 1 week till deadline.  
> I know that it would be near to impossible for Brian to have 1001 clients, but for the sake of the story lets pretend he is that fucking good! LOL
> 
> Not sure if this was ever beta read, sorry. 
> 
> I do not own anything and I make no money.

Celebration

 

„Honey I’m home!“ Brain joked as he opened the door to his loft.  
Only moments later Justin walked up to him, pushed himself on his tiptoes and kissed his lover ‘Hello’.

„What is that?“ Justin was a bit pissed as he saw lipstick on Brian’s left cheek. He pushed his finger right into the older mans face.

“Oh that is probably from my last client. She did love the new ad. campaign I worked out for her.” The dark haired man grinned arrogantly.

Justin was still not amused and looked at Brian sceptically.

“Oh come on Sunshine. Those women just throw themselves at me. I can’t do anything and seeing that I’m gay it should not matter to you.” Brian ruffled Justin’s blond hair.

“Yeah I know, but sometimes it does!” The smaller man kissed his lover again, then rubbed away the lipstick with his finger.

“I’m so fucking glad, that you are gay or I would have to kill an awful lot of women.” Justin joked and watched as Brian went up to the kitchen counter.

“What is in this?” Justin peered at the bag Brain had just deposited on the counter.

Brian grinned an pulled a bottle of first class quality expensive wine out of his bag.

“This.” He said and showed the bottle to Justin for inspection.

“Wow!” was all the young man could say. He might not know a lot about wine, but he knew enough to know that this bottle must have cost at least 200$.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” The elder man laughed and started to pull deli food out of the bag as well.  
“Why don’t you set the table for two, because we have some celebrating to do.” Brian looked from Justin to the table and back.

“What are we celebrating exactly?” Justin asked a little bit confused.

“We are celebration my 1001st client today!” The dark haired man wore his usual arrogant smirk again.

“Wouldn’t it be more normal to have celebrated your 1000th client and not your 1001st?” Justin grinned and kissed his lover. He was proud of Brian. Apart from what others say, Brian was a damn good business man.

“Yeah, well. Since when did we do anything in a normal way? Beside I got two new clients today, so we will be celebrating my 1001st.” Brian answered.

“Now sat the table, brat, so we can have dinner.”

Justin obeyed laughing, that was just so Brain, to get two new clients in one day.

“Oh and Justin.”

“Hmm.”

“Leave the centre piece bare.”

“Why that?” Justin asked.

“Here let me show you.” Brian pulled out a big flower pot, with some sort of cactus in it, out of his bag.

“What the fuck is this?”

“That is from my new client. He owns those new and hip internet flower shops.” Brian grinned and went over to put the pot in the middle of their dinning table.

“I thought we could at least honour him (and his bucks he puts in the agency) and put the pot on our celebration table tonight.” Brian looked thoughtful for a minute then shook his head and grinned.

“Ok, what ever.” Justin just went on with setting the table.

A short while later both men were sitting at the beautifully set table and ate a delicious steak with baked potato slices. They talked about this and that and about what the other did the whole day.

After they had eaten the main dish Justin stood up, went over to Brian and sat in the older mans lap.

“So what’s for dessert?” Asked Justin seductively and began rubbing himself against the older man.

Brian gripped his boy tighter against him.

“Well looks like you are next on the menu.” With that he kissed the blonde man passionately.

After he came up for air Brian ginned sensually and husked.

“You taste delicious and you certainly look good enough to eat.”

“Well thank you, Brian. You look hot too, by the way.” Justin licked first his lips then the ones of his lover.

After that they let their bodies do the talking for them.

Hands roamed under clothes for only a few moments, before the need to touch bare flesh became to much for the two men. Brian pushed Justin’s arms out of the way then pulled the tight black pullover over his blonde head, making the young mans hair stand up in every direction. After that Brian attacked Justin’s nipples with his mouth and teeth. The young man moaned, a deep guttural sound, that made Brian all the much hotter.

After he had let Brian suck on his nipples for some moments Justin pushed the older man a bit away from him and started to unbutton his black silk shirt. Justin then stroked every bare patch of skin that he revealed after opening yet another button. Now Brian was moaning, as his blonde boy worked his magical moth on him. Finally Justin had opened the last button and was bend over as far as he could be, swirling his talented tongue around in Brian’s belly button.

“I need more Justin!” Brain groaned then pushed Justin away gently and fumbled with the fastenings of his slacks.

Justin grinned and kneeled down in front of Brain’s chair, his eyes sparkling a brilliant blue. He loved to suck Brian’s dick.

As soon as the older man had his cock free of his clothing Justin pounce on it. He sucked the beautiful organ deep into his mouth, laving his tongue around the head and underside.

With rarely seen tenderness Brian held Justin’s head as he bucked his hips upwards into his lovers hot wet mouth.

Justin was very good at what he did, while his mouth was busy sucking Brain’s cock, his hands were stroking Brian’s inner thighs and balls, lightly rolling them in the palm of his hands.

“God Justin! I need you!” moaned Brain as his young lover tucked his balls down a bit.  
“I need you now!”

Justin smiled around the cock in his mouth. Then with a last lick he let go of Brain’s dick and stood up.

With his beautiful sunshine smile, Justin stepped out of his cream coloured cargo pants, like so often this days he wore nothing underneath.

Brian laughed out loud as he saw his lovers eagerness and just pushed his slacks further down his legs.

In the meantime Justin went over to the kitchen counter, to grab a condom and some lube, that was stored statically throughout the loft.

On this way back to Brian, Justin opened the condom wrapper carefully, then he put the condom into his mouth.

“Oh my god!” whispered Brian as he saw what his lover was about to do.

Justin again kneeled down by the chair and took hold of his lovers dick, then after a knowing look, he bend down and put his mouth on Brian’s cock again.

Brian groaned as his young lover put the condom on him in such a hot and sexy way.

“Oh Justin, I need to fuck you!” Brian moaned loudly as Justin was eyelevel with him again.

“Me too.” Justin spook softly, the first words since a long time, as he put some lube on his lover cock.

Putting his hands on Brian’s shoulders and without further preparation, Justin sat down on his lovers lap, taking Brian all the way into his body.

Both man gasped as they were united once again.

Brian put his own hands on Justin’s slim hips and helped him move his body up and down.

“Yeah baby ride me. Just like that. God yes.” Brian let go of Justin’s hip with one hand, so that he could jerk his young lover of, while Justin rode him.

“Oh Brian yes, god yeah.” Justin moaned almost incoherent with passion.

As the world around them turned dark with the falling night, the men on the chair loved each other. Like they always did, with uncontrollably passion and unconditional, if unvoiced love.

A slight sheen of sweat glistened on their bodies as they kissed each other, getting lost in each other.

"Come for me Justin!" Brian whispered hotly into the young blond mans ear.

"Oh god Brian!" Justin nearly whined at that sound. He bucked his hips and came all over himself and Brian's hand.

As Justin’s body wrapped even tighter around him, Brian couldn't hold back either, with a last desperate upwards thrust and a softly whispered 'Justin', came inside his lover.

Breathing hard, Justin leaned against the taller man, as they both waited for their heartbeats to return to a more normal rate.

After both had bathed in the post coital after glow for a few moments, they stood up and Brian went to throw away the condom.

On his way back to the table, where Justin still stood, he stopped.

“What the …?” Brain sounded amused.

“What is it Brain?” Justin went over to the naked man to see what had made him stop.

“That little…!” Brain laughed, as did Justin.

There on the flower pot in some sort of noctilucent colour and in Cynthia’s flowing script stood in glowing letters.

“You fuck him good, boss!”

Brian looked over at his smaller lover. He indented to do just that. With a predatory smile he let Justin into the bedroom.

The End


End file.
